phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month/Archive/September 2010
for September 2010 Picture #1 *'Info:' Uploaded by Psychopulse. Nominated by PFMuffinStrike455. * Support: High Quality-good.Doofinc 17:47, August 1, 2010 (UTC) * Support: '''I like her look there!!! Pretty pink123 16:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) * '''Support: 4 reasons: 1. I love PNG images. 2. Candace's my 2nd fave character. 3. Same as Pretty pink123. And 4. Good quality.--Bessie84 16:44, August 8, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: I think it is not a good image for September. Looks more April/May-ish. cartoontvthemes. * Support: I think it feels September-y. I like it Chicfreak123 07:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC) * Support: '''I think it represents both fall colors and September. 561 1:58 September 1, 2010. ''Result:' 5 support, 1 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured. Picture #2 *'Info:' Uploaded by RRabbit42 (replacement picture). Nominated by Poptropica411. * Support: A great peice of art, espically since Perry is in the clouds. (unsigned) * Support: '''This is a sweet little scene, and the Perry clouds are great. - light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 10:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) * '''Support: It's my favorite song, and those P-clouds look great :) Maplestrip 19:37, August 6, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: While I do like this picture, I don't think it is the best quality. Cmcrox11 13:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) * Comment: Why is the uploader unknown? Poptropica411 uploaded it. -MooMoo-of-Doom 23:46, August 7, 2010 (UTC) * Comment: The user who uploaded the image is the same person who nominated it: Poptropica411!--Bessie84 16:50, August 8, 2010 (UTC) * Comment: I think that's against the rules. You're supposed to nominate other people's images, not your own. Psychopulse 15:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) * Comment: Normally, nominating your own picture (File:0-1-.jpg) would disqualify it, but since it was not caught for a few days and votes had already been cast, I am resolving the issue by uploading a new widescreen version. Any opposing votes may be changed if desired. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:00, August 11, 2010 (UTC) * Support: '''This is fantastic. It really shows you that compassionate side of Phineas and Ferb. Pammazola 19:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) * '''Support: Great work of art. The picture really depicts the happenings that it should be depicting. Phineas18 13:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: It doesn't look appropriate for September, and replacement or not, he still broke the rules. Psychopulse 14:11, August 20, 2010 (UTC) * Comment: I read the FPM rules and it said nothing about nominating your own picture. But it does say do not SUPPORT, and I am not supporting. Poptropica411 00:10, August 22, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: This is not very september-ish ''Result: 5 support, 3 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured.'' Picture #3 *'Info:' Uploaded by Coolperson128. Nominated by cartoontvthemes). * Support: I think this is great for September since that's when school starts. * Support: Brilliant edit, no trace of the DC Bug left. Grass seems so realistic.And others? Just plain HQ. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 04:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: I LOVE it, but the infamous "DC Bug" is on there. * Support: '''I love it soooo much! I really like it. I think is great. :* '''Comment: Three votes by Iloveferb22 have been consolidated into one. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:00, August 11, 2010 (UTC) * Comment: I go to school in late August.--Bessie84 16:42, August 8, 2010 (UTC) * Support: How do you get a picture that ipitimizes summer to Phineas and Ferb more? Penguinwizkid * Comment: The picture has been modified to cover up the DC Bug. Any opposing votes may be changed if desired. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:00, August 11, 2010 (UTC) * Support: This looks perfect for the end of Summer. Psychopulse 14:12, August 20, 2010 (UTC) * Support: This looks great for september. Summer ends, school starts! (thefinneasinator) * Comment: What's this DC Bug y'all are talking about? Chicfreak123 07:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) * Comment: The original picture had the Disney Channel logo on it. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 05:49, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ''Result: 6 support, 1 oppose, 0 neutral => featured.''